harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra)
Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (ang.'' Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'') — gra oparta na filmie, a także książce J. K. Rowling, o tym samym tytule, sequel Kamienia Filozoficznego. Tytuł został wyprodukowany przez różne studia w zależności od platformy, został wydany przez EA w 2002 roku, na platformy: PC, macOS, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance. Dystrybutorem gry został Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Serwis metacritic przyznał grze ocenę 77 na 100 punktów, bazując na ocenach 8 krytyków. W 2004 roku gra doczekała się sequelu. Fabuła i rozgrywka Gra rozpoczyna się od krótkiego intro prezentującego pierwsze kilkanaście minut filmu. Rozgrywka zaczyna się od momentu uderzenia Forda Anglii należącego do rodziny Weasleyów w Wierzbę Bijącą. Gra nie jest podzielona na poziomy. Harry trafia na teren Hogwartu i przez całą grę się z niego nie rusza, z wyjątkiem Zakazanego Lasu. Wraz z rozwojem rozgrywki trzeba wykonywać wszystkie zadania w wyznaczonej kolejności. Zazwyczaj wykonuje się je na zamkniętych od reszty pomieszczeniach szkoły, więc nie można się wydostać, póki się zadania nie wykona. Pomiędzy zadaniami można zwiedzać zamek, którego architektura została mocno uproszczona na potrzeby wygodnej gry dla najmłodszych. Można zbierać fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta, za które można kupować towar u niektórych uczniów uczestniczących w projekcie Gospodarki Fasolkowej wymyślonej przez Freda i George'a Weasleyów. Są to m.in. Brązowe Karty Czarodziejów (w wersji na konsolę Game Boy Advance są to Czekoladowe żaby), które sprawiają, że po zebraniu dziesięciu z pięćdziesięciu (w wersji na GBA pięciu żab) długość paska energii wzrasta. Inny typ, Srebrne Karty Czarodziejów znajdują się w różnych miejscach w liczbie równej czterdziestu. Gdy zbierze się wszystkie, można wejść do wyzwania Złotych Kart, których jest jedenaście w jednej wielopokojowej sali. Na jedenastej karcie znajduje się sam Harry Potter. Autorzy dodali do gry możliwość rozegrania sześciu meczów quidditcha, które zostały uproszczone do konieczności złapania znicza i spowodowania utraty przytomności u drugiego szukającego. Można także rozgrywać pojedynki czarodziejów. W grze znajduje się dość widoczny błąd fabularny, polegający na tym, że przy każdym ukończeniu gry Gryffindor wygrywa Puchar Domów, nawet gdy ma najmniej punktów (a co dziwne, punkty zdobywa tylko Harry Potter). Postacie Postać sterowana przez gracza * Harry Potter Postacie niezależne * Hermiona Granger * Ron Weasley * Fred Weasley * George Weasley * Ginny Weasley * Percy Weasley * Oliver Wood * Albus Dumbledore * Rubeus Hagrid * Argus Filch * Minerwa McGonagall * Draco Malfoy * Gregory Goyle * Vincent Crabbe * Filius Flitwick * Pomona Sprout * Severus Snape * Gilderoy Lockhart * Borgin * Molly Weasley * Lucjusz Malfoy * Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort * Poppy Pomfrey * Albert * Artur * Andrew * Rebecca * Bridget * Peter * Rachel * Roy * Emily * Emily * Heather * Marilyn * Edward * Stewart Stworzenia, rośliny i eliksiry występujące w grze * Gnom * Akromantula * Bazyliszek * Topek * Chochlik kornwalijski * Nieśmiałek * Zgredek * Irytek * Pomarańczowy ślimak * Ognisty krab * Jęcząca Marta * Moly * Sekretny Ogród * Eliksir gotowości Zaklęcia spotykane w grze Zwykłe: * Flipendo – Harry poznał je w pierwszej klasie, służy do wciskania przełączników na ścianach, przesuwnia przedmiotów i atakowania różnych stworzeń; ma symbol pomarańczowej spirali. * Alohomora – Harry poznał je w pierwszej klasie, służy do otwierania przejść i magicznych skrzyń oraz luster; symbolem jest niebieska dziurka od klucza. * Lumos – Harry poznał je w pierwszej klasie, służy do wyczarowywania świetlistych chmurek na których Harry może się poruszać, zaklęcie rzuca się na gargulce; ma symbol żółtego półksiężyca. * Rictusempra – Harry poznaje je na pierwszej lekcji Obrony przed Czarną Magią, służy do oszołamiania magicznych stworzeń, ma symbol czerwonego grotu. * Skurge – Harry poznaje je na lekcji Zaklęć, służy do usuwania ektoplazmy, ma symbol fioletowej kałuży. * Diffindo – Harry poznaje je na lekcji Zielarstwa, służy do przecinania lin oraz atakowania magicznych roślin, ma symbol fioletowej, kanciastej spirali. * Spongify – Harry poznaje je na drugiej lekcji Obrony przed Czarną Magią, służy do aktywowania elastycznych platform Spongify, ma symbol zielonej sprężyny. * Avifors – (tylko na PS2,XBOX,GCN i GBA). * Incendio – (tylko na PS2,XBOX,GCN i GBA). * Petrificus Totalus – (tylko na PS1). * Wingardium Leviosa – (tylko na GBA). Pojedynki: * Rictusempra – służy do atakowania przeciwnika, ma symbol czerwonego grotu. * Expelliarmus – służy do odbijania zaklęć przeciwnika, ma symbol zielonej butelki. * Mimblewimble – służy do chwilowego uniemożliwienia przeciwnikowi rzucania czarów, ma symbol niebieskiej litery S. Niezależne: * Locomotor Mortis – (tylko na PS2,XBOX I GCN). * Obliviate * Nauka czarów. * Pc-wciskanie strzałek. * Znalezienie księgi czarów. Bossowie * Aragog * Bazyliszek Dubbing Aktorzy podkładający głos pod postacie: * Ben Avis * Jane Avis * Will'm Bentinck * Caroline Bernstein * Jade Farmillo * Charlotte Fudge * William Green * Steve Hope Wynne harry-potter-i-komnata-tajemnic-na-pc_145087_2.jpg Harry-potter-i-komnata-t 784.jpg 1581372937.jpg Harry-Potter-i-Komnata-Tajemnic-Classic EA-Games,images zdjecia,30,EAP08004346 6.jpg Harry-potter-i-komnata-tajemnic-na-pc 145088 2.jpg KOCWKA~1.PNG 0mm.jpg mały|lewo|335 px mały|275x275px Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic de:Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Spiel) en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) es:Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos (videojuego) fr:Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu) ru:Гарри Поттер и тайная комната (игра)